


Sorting Of A Time Traveler

by FranticJumpingBean



Series: Snapshots: A Time Traveler's Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Marauders' Era, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ria is not impressed, Rule 63, Sirius likes to flirt, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticJumpingBean/pseuds/FranticJumpingBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.<br/>Small fic on how Harriah Potter was sorted a second time. </p><p>Fem!Harry. Time Travel. MWPP Era. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Of A Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small blurb that kept floating in my head. Nothing really amazing happens, except probably at the very end where Sirius gives a very brief cameo.
> 
> This is my first time posting on AO3 so please inform me if something is wrong.

 

Harry was waiting in the chamber outside the Great Hell, er…Hall to be Sorted. She couldn't help scowling at the thought. Really now, Professor Dumbledore already knew she was a Gryffindor, why was the Sorting Ceremony required for  _one_ student. At least, she could have been Sorted in the Staff-room instead of the Great Hall.

But no, tradition was not to be ignored which was why Harry was not surprised to find herself just as nervous as the first time around.

"Attention." Harry heard the Headmaster's voice echo. There was a pause as the chatter dwindled down considerably fast. "Now, I apologise for delaying dinner this evening, but an announcement has to be made, so I shall keep it brief. A new student has enrolled at Hogwarts," He paused and Harry immediately heard whispers all around the Great Hall making her groan. Great, she would be in the spot light for some time here.

"She'll be sorted presently and will be joining the Sixth Years. I ask you all to help her and make her feel at home in this Castle. Now, Professor McGonagall, if you would please escort our new student…"

Harry rolled her eyes at the end of his speech. She stood straighter when Professor McGonagall entered. "Now, Ms Robins, you are to be sorted to one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. While you are here, you will treat your house mates as your family," she said leading Harry back to the Hall.

Harry stopped listening to her, feeling uncomfortable as people craned their necks to look at her as she walked towards the front, where the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool.

She wondered, grimly, what would happen if the Hat refused to sort her since she was being sorted again and suddenly burst out saying that she was from the future? Or what if it put her in Slytherin? Seeing all _those_ Snakes would make her commit suicide faster than one could say Crucio. And that was  _if_ she didn't lose it first and hexed them all into oblivion.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Professor McGonagall called out, "Robins, Harriah."

Harry made her way to the stool and sat down. Before she could look closely at any of the students, the Sorting Hat was put over her head.

 

 _ **'** **Well, well, you don't see this every day! A Potter from the future!'**_ Harry's eyes widened.  _ **'** **No Ms Potter, I won't tell anyone; so don't panic.'**_

'Oh,' she sighed.

_**'** **Yes, 'oh' Ms Potter. Hm...Never thought I would get to sort a student twice. Terribly interesting to see how a student has changed, even though I don't remember sorting you. Ah! I see we've chatted on occasion. Please, do continue to visit me; I do get so bored with nothing to do all year except think of a new song for the Sorting Ceremony.'** _

'Sure,' she thought, confused that the Hat was telling her this stuff, instead of sorting her. It must have read that thought for it continued.

_**'** **Ah yes! The sorting; Now, where to put you? Well let's see: You can be sharp and clever but no; Ravenclaw isn't the place for you. Neither is Hufflepuff, despite your steadfast loyalty.** _

_**Rather cunning and ambitious, aren't you? Definitely resourceful and – oh my, a Parselmouth! And I see experience has led you to understand the value these traits – unlike most Slytherins. Salazar would probably demand that you be sorted into his House.'** _

'Er... I'd rather pass, no offen-' the Hat cut her off, as though it hadn't heard her.

_**'Daring, chivalry and brave too – bordering on stupidity – but still; A fighter's spirit is what you have. Curious mind too, but not that inclined to studying, I think. It's gotten you into quite a number of scrapes, eh? But that's a sense of adventure Godric always liked.'** _

The Hat was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking to her slowly.

_**'** **Hmm...so what do you think; a Slytherinish Gryffindor or a Gryffindorish Slytherin?'** _

'I'll be a Gryffindor,' Harry thought quickly despite being shocked that the Hat had asked her opinion.

_**'** **Really? Maybe you should be a Slytherin since you've already seen how it is to be a Gryffindor, you know just to try something differ-'** _

The Hat never got to finish its comment as Harry bit out ferociously, 'If you ever want to live to sort another batch of First Years then I suggest you put me in Gryffindor or Merlin help me, I'll rip you into shreds and burn you in internal fire!'

' _ **Ok, ok! Fine! Gryffindor was it…? Very well then …'**_

 

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**  the Hat shouted and instantly, the Gryffindor table burst into a raucous of applause and yell.

 

Relived, Harry stood with a sigh when the Hat was removed. With another deep breath moved towards the Gryffindor table, intending to sit at the closest empty spot.

'-which, as bloody fate would have it, is next to the Marauders,' she thought, swearing mentally. Of course, just her luck!

Mentally groaning, she sat in the unoccupied seat and spooned some food onto her plate and took a goblet of pumpkin juice. She bent her head low and let her shoulder length messy locks obscure her face, hoping – despite knowing better – that she'd be ignored.

Which was exactly why she wasn't surprised when she was spoken to.

"Hello beautiful. Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor House. I'm Sirius Black, at your service, my lovely lady," a cocky voice, complete with a charming grin, came from her left.

Harry couldn't help it. She snorted into her juice.

**Author's Note:**

> FJB: Well, that's done!
> 
> Sirius: I don't get it! How come the new girl didn't fall for me?! That stuff always works!
> 
> FJB: O.o
> 
> Sirius: She snorted, damn it! I can't be losing my touch; I'm still 16 years old!
> 
> FJB: Er… *coughs* Right so please review and let me know what you think! No flames please.


End file.
